


Tonight by the river, only you and I

by Netstossa



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Spinetossa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Netstossa/pseuds/Netstossa
Summary: “Oh darling! It’s breathtaking. You did all this for me?” Spinnerella has tears in her eyes looking at everything. Netossa knew the war had taken a toll on her girl and was hoping tonight would help give her hope at least. But she didn’t expect for her to get that emotional simply about the layout of the night.“I just thought we both needed a special night, with everything happening.” Netossa, suddenly feeling flustered, scratches the back of her neck looking at the floor. But when she feels Spinnerella’s hands come rest on her waist, she looks up again and smiles.“I just wanted one night where it could feel like the world right now isn’t so bad. Something to remind us there are good things still in this world worth fighting for.”“You’re always what I fight for.” Says Spinny before kissing her. Netossa has to resist smiling as big as she can and kisses her back.orHow I imagine a Spinetossa Proposal would happen
Relationships: Netossa/Spinnerella (She-Ra), Spinetossa (She-Ra)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 65





	Tonight by the river, only you and I

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I ever post so please be nice :),
> 
> Em

Today is finally the day. Netossa has been planning this for days, no, weeks, actually it’s been months. This definitely isn’t a spur of the moment decision, she knows what she’s doing. Spinnerella is the love of her life. She’s always known that, or at least almost always. They grew up together since they’ve been living in nearby kingdoms, and they’ve only ever had eyes for each other. She still remembers the moment she knew her feelings for Spinny were more than just friendship, the moment she realized Spinny meant more to her than she could imagine

It was on a summer day eight years ago. The war was still on going but they had had a recent win and they allowed themselves a day of rest. Netossa was standing by the river out of breath, having just challenged Spinnerella to a race. They were just supposed to go picnicking to the river separating their kingdom, but what’s a fun day out without a bit of competition? She was waiting for her friend with a big, proud smile on her face. Winning, no matter what, was always satisfying. She decided to lean on a tree to try to act like she’s been waiting here for hours instead of the 20 second she’s been here. Netossa looked up and, as soon as she saw her, her pink hair messy from the run, coming down the mountain also out breath, she knew. 

Spinnerella was wearing an annoyed look on her face and was already reprimanding Netossa for her possible cheating. She had that adorable crease in between her eyebrows that only appeared when Netossa made her mad, and Netossa just smiled. She looked at her and she saw just how beautiful she was. She felt her heart opening up and everything became so clear for a moment. They had raced a million times before that but for some reason that day when she looked back at her, she knew what she was feeling was love, real love. And she has never stopped looking at Spinnerella that way since. Granted it took them a lot longer to confess their love, but she’ll always remember that day at the river. 

That’s why today, eight years later to the day, is perfect. Spinnerella knows the river story and they’ve made that specific river their special place. It’s almost like a symbol for them, so going there to propose tonight was the only viable option for Netossa. She had to make it perfect for her perfect girl. And so she tried to make it as secret as possible, which isn’t easy because Spinnerella is pretty perceptive when she wants to be. Plus no one on Etheria knows her better than she does. So it really did need months to plan.

Netossa put on her everyday outfit as to avoid suspicion, but she did make a special effort to make sure her hair looked good. She feels both nervous and excited. She doesn’t know what to expect. Sure, a part of her knows Spinnerella is probably going to say yes, but her fast beating heart doesn’t seem to have gotten the same message. But she has to get it under control. With everything going on right now, the war still very much present, they both need this, something good and positive they can hold on to. 

All she told Spinnerella was that they needed a day off and they were going to the river for a nice dinner together. Spinny looked so excited when she told her, the smile that grew on her face made Netossa get weak in the knees. She cann’t wait to marry this girl. Netossa can only hope that Spinny doesn’t read too much into it, she is going for surprise here.

She makes it to to the rendez-vous point, basket full of goods in hand. She leans against a tree waiting for Spinny to show up. 

“Darling! There you are! I was scared I was too early” Spinnerella comes towards her with a smile so big her eyes look too small to see through. Netossa’s heart starts beating faster at the sight. She will never stop making her feel this way. Her hair floating behind her, her light purple dress being blown ever so slightly by the wind, whenever Spinnerella smiles, it feels like the world stops moving. At least it does for Netossa, because she can’t look at anything else. 

“You know I always arrive early, being there first is very important!” It is indeed something Netossa always tries to live by. She always wins, even at time.

“Of course, my love, I never forget.” Spinnerella smiles again and leans in to give her girl a gentle welcoming kiss on the lips, which makes Netossa’s cheek warm every time - not that she would ever admit to that. 

“Okay, you ready then?” says Netossa, taking Spinnerella’s hand in hers while her other one holds the basket of food.

“No racing this time please, we’re doing enough running from the Horde.”

“No running, I promise we’re taking this one slow.” Netossa gives her hand a gentle squeeze and pulls her forward as they make their way through the human-made trail through the woods.

She’s been through this trail what feels like a million times now, but it still remains beautiful. This part of the woods always feels magical, which isn’t surprising in a world so filled with magic. Sure, Spinnerella is holding a lantern to light their way, but the woods almost feel like it is lighting itself. The trees seem to glow in front of them, like they know where the two of them are going and illuminating their path. The plants look like they are made of crystal, sparkling everytime the light shines on them. The yellow and purple flowers decorating the ground everywhere just add a little touch of magic to the ambiance. And with the current late night breeze, the whole scenery feels like it’s dancing all together to the sound of a silent melody. It all feels perfect, at least that’s exactly what Netossa is thinking.

They stay silent most of the way,stopping one time when Netossa picks up one of the rare white flowers that grows in this part of the woods and tangles it in Spinny’s hairdo -she’s a soft romantic that way. But mostly they enjoy the silence. They enjoy the presence of each other, and for people as in love as those two are, that is plenty already. 

They are almost there and Netossa can feel her excitement growing. The closer they get to the river, the closer it is to them taking the next step in their relationship. She can faintly hear the sound of the stream from where they are and, without realizing, she picks up the speed. Netossa can tell it took Spinnerella by surprise, by the sound that came out of her mouth when Netossa pulls her along, but Spinny doesn’t ask any questions and just keeps following. She must be used to it.

They eventually find themselves in front of a giant weeping willow,so huge that its falling leaves block the river from view completely. There are other passages to reach the side of the river, but they always prefered this one cause it felt like entering another world completely. 

They stop in their tracks and Netossa leans towards Spinnerella, kissing her on the cheek lightly before making an opening through the leaves for her to pass. Spinnerella’s breath is taken away almost immediately.

Netossa doesn’t like to do things simply. Spinnerella means everything to her, so she deserves everything. She actually had been to the river earlier that day to set everything before coming back later this evening. By the side of the river she had laid down a large pale pink blanket for them to sit and lie down on. On the side of the blanket farthest from the river were a bunch of pillows to make the whole more comfortable. She also had picked up a bouquet of Spinny’s favourite flowers from Netossa’s kingdom and left it in a vase in the center of the blanket. And from the willow to the blanket there is a trail of pink rose petals, giving the whole thing a much more romantic ambiance. To top it all off, tonight seems to be a very heavy filled firefly night, which lights the whole scene perfectly and gives it the certain je ne sais quoi that Netossa was hoping for.

“Oh darling! It’s breathtaking. You did all this for me?” Spinnerella has tears in her eyes looking at everything. Netossa knew the war had taken a toll on her girl and was hoping tonight would help give her hope at least. But she didn’t expect for her to get that emotional simply about the layout of the night. 

“I just thought we both needed a special night, with everything happening.” Netossa, suddenly feeling flustered, scratches the back of her neck looking at the floor. But when she feels Spinnerella’s hands come rest on her waist, she looks up again and smiles. 

“I just wanted one night where it could feel like the world right now isn’t so bad. Something to remind us there are good things still in this world worth fighting for.”

“You’re always what I fight for.” Says Spinny before kissing her. Netossa has to resist smiling as big as she can and kisses her back. 

Eventually they get to lay on the blanket and enjoy the meal Netossa planned for them. They talk about things, all sorts of things, kiss some more, enjoying the privacy of the whole setting, appreciating the beautiful night they are having. The entire time, Netossa tries her best to focus on everything Spinnerella says but she’s still waiting for that perfect time to ask her what she’s been waiting to ask her. She keeps wanting to, but everytime doesn’t feel like the right one. “It has to be perfect” she keeps telling herself, but she’s starting to believe no moment will ever be good enough for them. She’s busy trying to get the berry cake she made, Spinny’s favourite, out of the basket when Spinnerella takes her by the arm and guides her to sit next to her on the blanket. Not sure what’s going on, Netossa simply follows.

“This night has been amazing. Everything you did tonight has been amazing.” Spinnerella takes Netossa’s hands in hers and gently runs her fingers over them. “And I know you did all of it to give us and escape from everything happening right now, a simple night out.” 

All Netossa can think about is _if only you knew_ . She starts asking herself if, perhaps, right now is the right moment. But she decides to at least let Spinnerella finish and see where this goes.

“I hope you realize that I don’t need a night as extravagant as these to feel amazing. Every moment i spend by your side, whether it’s sleeping, eating or fighting a battle is amazing in itself. When I’m with you, It reminds me why we do this. Why we keep fighting no matter how hopeless the situation might be. It reminds me that I do this for you, for us. Because I want a future where you and I can be happy.” 

Netossa is listening to Spinnerella talk so intensely she doesn’t notice the small tear leaving her eye until Spinny wipes it off with her thumb for her, the palm of her hand coming to rest gently on her cheek, which Netossa can’t help but lean into. Her touch is just so warm on her skin it relaxes her immediately.

“I still believe that in any version of the future we will be happy and together.” She says rapidly, trying to keep herself together, to finish listening to what Spinnerella has to say. She normally isn’t this easily emotional, but this war has been getting to her too, even if she doesn’t like to admit that out loud or even to herself.

“I agree darling, that’s why I don’t think we should wait. We have loved each other before we knew what the concept of love really meant. I know there is no one else on this planet, in this universe that could make me as happy as you make me everyday. I wanna wake up every morning by your side and go to sleep every night by your side for the rest of my life. I don’t think we should wait any longer. I’ve been waiting for the right moment and I guess tonight is as good as any other.” 

Netossa is no longer following what’s happening until she sees Spinnerella reach behind her neck and unclasping her favourite necklace, the one she never takes off. She realises she needs to say something, but it’s already too late.

“Netossa, my love, my best friend for as long as I can remember, will you marry me?’ She says a hopeful look on her face presenting Netossa with the necklace.

“NO!” Netossa just gets up as fast as she can, covering her face almost immediately. “No, no, no, no, no, no, no.” she starts pacing around, discouraged.

When she finally looks back down at Spinnerella she realises how her actions could’ve been perceived by seeing the horrified look on Spinny’s face. Spinnerella drops her necklace and brings her legs tight, resting her chin on her knees. “Oh.” she simply lets out.

“Wait, no, darling, that’s not what I meant.” Netossa gets down on her knees, sitting back down on her feet. She puts her hand to Spinny’s chin gently raising her eyes towards her. “I didn’t mean to say no to you, I love you.” Spinnerella smiles lightly. But then Netossa lets out an annoyed grunt that she can’t keep in. “But ugh, I was the one who planned on proposing tonight!” She hides her face back in her hands.

“Wait!? Really?”

“YES, really! Why do you think I did all of this? I was going to do this grand gesture and ask you in a way that would’ve melted your heart! Now it’s all ruined! How did you beat me to it?! Unfair!”

Spinnerella can’t help herself,she lets out the loudest sound and starts laughing so hard she ends up crying.

“Wha- What did I do?” 

Spinnerella’s laugh gets calmer, up to a point where she only smiles, looking at her with only pure love in here heart.

“Only you my love would turn a romantic gesture into its own competition” Spinnerella’s hands find themselves back holding Netossa’s. She can’t help wanting to touch her at all times. “Now how do you say we make it official?”

“Am I allowed to make my speech first?” Netossa asks seriously.

Spinny lets out another soft laugh, nodding her head.

“Of course, go ahead”

Netossa repositions herself so she is sitting more comfortably and tries her best to keep eye contact with her future wife.

“I know you have heard the river story many times by now. How this place is where I first realized I love you. It’s also where we first confessed our love for one another and shared our first kiss. This river has always meant something special for us. That’s why I wanted to bring you here tonight before popping the question:because this place seems alive and magical when I share it with you. It’s not just any place, it’s our place. It also happens to be the thing separating our kingdoms. Passing right in the middle of it. It’s symbolic.” Netossa squeezes Spinnerella’s hands lightly. “But enough about the river. You have always meant more to me. I love winning - it’s a known fact-, and I always win also a known fact.” Spinny can’t help but chuckle and roll her eyes. 

“But you are my weakness. You’re the one thing that will always be capable of stopping me no matter what. You’re my safe space, when everything seems scary and dangerous. You’re my light when everything seems dark. You’re my rock, my anchor, what keeps me grounded and on check. You challenge me everyday and you make me want to be the best version of myself. There is no one else I would rather spend my life with. So now, my dearest Spinnerella, I ask you” Netossa reaches to the back of her neck and unties her own favourite necklace. “Will you make me the happiest woman on Etheria and marry me?”

“Yes! A million times yes.” 

Spinnerella grabs Netossa’s face and kisses her passionately, and this time Netossa doesn’t stop herself from smiling. She is the happiest she’s been in days and nothing can ruin this moment right here. Eventually they are smiling so much they have to break apart. Netossa looks at her now fiancé and her heart is bursting. She gets up and helps Spinnerella get up as well.

“Turn around darling, I’ll help you” says Spinnerella, holding her necklace. And so they help each other put on each other’s necklace, Etheria’s symbol of shared love. Once they get a good look at each other they can’t help but embrace once again, Spinnerella grabbing Netossa by the waist and spinning her around a little. Netossa laugh wholeheartedly. 

Once Spinnerella puts her down, Netossa looks back up at her again.

“Are you happy?” she asks,sincerely.

“The happiest.” Spinnerella smiles, so genuine and, yet again, Netossa sees the whole world stopping. All she can look at is her future wife smiling in the middle of a forest, surrounded by fireflies. It’s hard in moments like these to remember that there is a war going on. But right now all that matters is them. 

Spinnerella advances lightly towards her and, Netossa expecting another embrace, she relaxes completely. But she is deceived - as soon as Spinnerella is close enough, she pushes Netossa who falls backward into the deep part of the river, being completely submerged. 

As soon as her head breaks the surface again she finds Spinnerella laughing hysterically.

“Really? We get all romantic and that's how you choose to end the night?”

“It was too tempting to pass!” Says Spinnerella wipping laughing tears from her eyes.

“Okay but at least help me get out!” 

“You’re right, it’s the least I can do.” Spinnerella comes closer and extends her hand, which Netossa happily takes, but only to cunningly pull Spinny in the water with her.

“Ha! Gotcha!” 

They both end up laughing, soaking wet, in the middle of the river, in the middle of the woods, but the happiest in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> I would love all sort of feedback since this is my first one, that way i know what works and what doesn't if I ever try again :)
> 
> Thanks,  
> EM


End file.
